


Ocarina of Time- Aftermath (one-shot)

by DragonRand100



Series: Ocarina of Time [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Major spoilers for my Ocarina of Time novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRand100/pseuds/DragonRand100
Summary: A short one-shot set in the aftermath of the events of my Ocarina of Time novel.WARNING: Major plot spoilers ahead!!





	

This one-shot provides an account of what happened in the Adult Timeline following the events that took place in my novelization of Ocarina of Time. Most of this is from the original epilogue of Ocarina of Time which didn't make the final cut. Some of it has been modified to reflect my final edit of the novel and ties up one particular loose plot thread that was annoying me.

**With that said as you have probably guessed...**

MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS AHEAD!

Seriously, if you haven't read my Ocarina of Time novel go back now. For the benefit of those who haven't read it, the novel deviates in a number of ways from the game.

Really... I'm serious. Go back now!

... Unless you don't want to read that story :(

Last chance to go back...

3...

2...

1...

You were warned...

** Aftermath **

_For eight years Ganondorf Dragmire sat upon Hyrule's throne. Possessed by a god, the seemingly unstoppable king was feared by many. During his campaign to control the Ten Kingdoms, Ganondorf moved swiftly to punish or destroy those who opposed him. He was both merciless and ruthless in his campaign to destroy the Ten Kingdoms. Between the curse that he struck upon the lands, and a war that would become known as the Imprisoning War, Hyrule and its allies were decimated. Desperate to escape the Ten Kingdoms' curse-stricken lands, some fled. Travelling to the kingdoms of Mithira or Akkala, they sailed beyond the island nations of Holodrum and Labrynna, and beyond the fabled Zora Isles, until they reached the lands far beyond the perilous waters of the Great Sea. Few were heard from again. As some fled, others resolved to stay and fight for a rather hopeless cause._

_Ganondorf underestimated the resolve of Hyrule's people. Even with their realm in ruins, the races of Hyrule were unwaveringly determined; against all odds, they would rebuild. It seemed that instead of destroying Hyrule, Ganondorf did what even King Nohansen could not: he united her people and all but one of the Ten Kingdoms._

_Since the end of those days, the tales of the Green Knight and Princess Zelda have been immortalized in story and song. Through the works of minstrels, poets, and puppeteers alike, these tales grew more elaborate with each retelling. It is not uncommon for such composers to compete for the best retelling and some tales have been retold so many times that all but the youngest groan at the mere mention of their names. Many of the oldest songs of the Hero of Time can be traced back to the minstrel Malon Lon._

_Some say that the Goddesses themselves fought in the final battle. Others proclaim a deity appeared upon a crimson steed to avenge the fallen, wielding the blade of evil's bane. The Fierce Deity they called him. Of Zelda's role, less is known, but historians agree that she died during that final battle._

_After Princess Zelda's tragic death, the Sages remained stewards of Hyrule's throne. Princess Eliana, the daughter of Princess Zelda, came of age and the crown was passed on to her. Her birth had been a secret, her existence unknown to any save the Mithiran Royal Family. There is little doubt that the Sages knew of her but they did not share that information for fear assassins might harm the child. Indeed, there are still those who believe that Eliana was not a member of the Nohansen bloodline at all. Eliana's father, Prince Owain, served in that time as Hyrule's king. At seventeen, she was married to a young Gerudo prince, the son of a Sage. Their marriage, and the forging of a new alliance with the Gerudo, would mark the beginning of a new age of prosperity for our peoples._

_There is much the Sages haven't told of those troubled times. The Green Knight's disappearance remains a mystery. It is believed by many that the Sages knew where he went, but they kept this knowledge to themselves, leaving the people to speculate. What little we know is that the Hero of TIme broke the Gerudo's curse, and through the Triforce, he blessed the land with bountiful harvests to avert famines that often follow upon the heels of war._

_May the Hero ride again upon the Winds of Time...  
_

_~ Jameela Ishan, a scholar in the service of Queen Genevieve of Hyrule 169 AG (After Ganon)_


End file.
